


Road Trip Friday

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, "Are we there yet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondebabe800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondebabe800/gifts).



“Daddy, are we there yet?” 

The same question, spoken for the eighth time in five minutes. To any other parent, the repetitive inquiry might have been annoying or frustrating. However, to Sam, the curious question made him smile brightly. “We are almost there, buddy. I promise.” 

“Okay, Daddy.” The little boy went back to singing, adorable off key, jamming to the rock song that pulsed through the speakers of the Impala. 

Sam laughed, loving how carefree his son looked, smirking at how much the little boy took after Dean; their son was so much like his father, enjoying simple happiness in the world, such as a yummy burger, sleek stylish muscle cars, and a good classic rock song, as well as a slice of delicious homemade apple pie. Sam couldn’t blame his son for being egger—at the end of the road was a day of fun waiting for him. 

Today Sam and Dean were taking their children to the fair—and to say their kids were excited was an understatement. The five year old boy was practically giddy with happy, joyful energy! Their daughter was cheerful with bubbly happiness as well, the baby merrily gurgling and giggling as she sat buckled up in her car seat next to her older brother. 

Smiling, Sam shifted in the passenger seat and looked over his shoulder, gazing at his children in the backseat. Justin was clapping along to the rock song and bobbing his head to the beat, a wide grin decorating his cute face as his dimples stood out in full force. Lilly was giggling as her wide green eyes sparkled with joy, her tiny hands grasping her soft pink princess blanket wrapped snug around her. 

Facing forward, Sam slid over in the seat and sat closer to Dean, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. He felt Dean’s lips on his forehead, pressing a soft loving kiss there, and he sighed happily. The war with the supernatural was finally over, and their lives were perfect. It was happiness and joy, nothing nightmarish to contend with—just them and their two beautiful children, and the perfect life. It was all Sam could have ever hoped or wished for. 

When they finally arrived at the fair and Dean announced they were there, he was met with a loud cheer of excitement from his children. Lilly let out a wild delighted giggle while Justin clapped his hands enthusiastically and wiggled happily in the seat. Once Dean had gathered Justin out of the backseat and held his hand as his son eagerly pulled him towards the front gate, and Sam had Lilly cradled in his arms, the Winchester family headed off for a day of fun at the fair. 

Before they went inside, Dean took a moment to gaze back at the Impala. He smirked at the ‘baby on board’ bumper sticker, placed on the back of his beloved car. It was perfect, just like his life. With Sam and their children, it was all he ever needed, a life of love, family, and joy. He couldn’t ask for more. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/458486.html?thread=71338742#/t71338742)


End file.
